justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heyowayo/Just Dance 2018 Unlimited Mashup Ideas
Themed Mashups: Click Here These are mashups that kind of have theme, but kind of don't, like Just Dance 2016 JDU Mashups Keep On Moving It features Men in the first two verses, pre-chorus, and at the end, and features women in the chorus and bridge. *Don't You Worry Child *Sorry *Wherever I Go *Want To Want Me *The Choice Is Yours GM1 *Miss Understood *Fight Club *Sorry *Wherever I Go *Want To Want Me *The Choice Is Yours GM2 *Miss Understood *Fight Club *Umbrella GM3 *Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) GM4 *Miss Understood *Fight Club *Don't Wanna Know *One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) Gold Moves There are 4 gold moves in the mashup. Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Put your arms up. ''(The Choice Is Yours) 'Gold Move 3: '''Slowly make a semi-circle with both of your arms. ''(Umbrella) 'Gold Move 4: '''Kneel to your left while crossing your right leg behind the left one and pretend to shoot. ''(Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)) TheChoiceGM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Umbrella GM.png|Gold move 3 Giddy on up all gms-0.png|Gold Move 4 Boom Boom It features remakes. *She's Got Me Dancing *Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) *Heart Of Glass *Apache (Jump On It) *Idealistic *Firework *Hey Ya *TiK ToK *Crazy Christmas '''GM1 *Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) *Heart Of Glass *Apache (Jump On It) *Idealistic *Firework *Hey Ya *Tik Tok *Crazy Christmas GM2 *E.T *Holiday *She's Got Me Dancing *Crazy Christmas GM3 *She's Got Me Dancing Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves in the mashup. All Gold Moves: 'Make a circle with your right arm as if you were playing an air guitar. ''(Crazy Christmas) '' '' Rockabye It features female dancers. *E.T. *Diamonds *Side To Side *Boom Clap *We Can't Stop *Fight Club *Roar '''GM1 *Keep On Moving *Umbrella *BonBon *Man Down *Side To Side *We Can't Stop *Fight Club *Roar GM2 *Single Ladies *Diamonds *Man Down *Side To Side *We Can't Stop *Fight Club *Roar Gold Moves There are two gold moves in the mashup. Both Gold Moves: 'Lift your right fist in a semi circle. ''(Roar) '' '' Make It Jingle Has no theme. *Diamonds *Heartbeat Song *Rich Girl *I Luh Ya Papi *Isidora *Sayonara *Heartbeat Song *Rich Girl *I Luh Ya Papi *Isidora *Sayonara *Cheap Thrills *John Wayne (Alternate) *I Luh Ya Papi *Stuck On A Feeling *Fight Club *We Can't Stop *Diamonds '''GM Gold Moves There si one gold move. Only Gold Move: 'Make a circle the reversed way and make a diamond. This is the final move of the routine. ''(Diamonds) '' '' Just Mario It's a Switch exclusive. *Sansei Kawaii! *Electric Boy *Follow Me *Kiss Datte Hidarikiki '''GM1 *Sansei Kawaii! *Tell Your World *Dance My Generation *Dance de Bakōn! *Idol wa Ooh-Nya-Nya no Ken *Matsuribayashi de Geragerapō *Ninja Re Bang Bang *Sensei Kawaii! *Electric Boy *Follow Me *Kiss Datte Hidarikiki GM2 *Sensei Kawaii! *Ninja Re Bang Bang *Tell Your World *Tsukematsukeru *Hatsukoitōge de Geragerapō *Fantasic Baby (Japanese Version) GM3 Gold Moves There 3 gold moves. Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Blow a kiss. ''(Kiss Datte Hidarikiki) 'Gold Move 3: '''Throw both of your hands out. This is the final move of the routine. ''(Fantasic Baby (Japanese Version)) '' '' Fight Club *Proud Mary *Mas Que Nada *What About Love *John Wayne *Troublemaker *Want U Back *Livin' la Vida Loca *This Is How We Do (Aerobics Version) *Blow Your Mind (Mwah) *Mas Que Nada *Troublemaker *Livin' la Vida Loca *This Is How We Do (Aerobics Version) *Blow Your Mind (Mwah) *Proud Mary *Fine China *Livin' la Vida Loca *Thsi Is How We Do (Aerobics Version) *Blow Your Mind (Mwah) *Proud Mary '''2, 3 Gold Moves There are 3 gold moves in the mashup. Gold Move 2 Gold Move 1: 'Spin in a clockwise direction. ''(Proud Mary) 'Gold Move 2: '''Spin in a counterclockwise direction. ''(Proud Mary) '''Gold Move 3: ''' Put your hands up. This is the final move of the routine. (Proud Mary) '' ProudMaryGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Move 1 ProudMaryGoldMove2Remake.png|Gold Move 2 ProudMaryGoldMove3Remake.png|Gold Move 3 '' Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini *U Can't Touch This *Crazy Christmas *Moves Like Jagger *Dagomba *Who Let the Dogs Out? '''GM1 *We R Who We R *Cosmic Girl *Sexy And I Know It *Wake Me Up *Who Let The Dogs Out? GM2 *U Can't Touch This *Crazy Christmas *Moves *Dagomba *Don't You Worry Child *Moves Like Jagger GM3 Gold Moves There 3 gold moves. 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Do a wild arm shake ''(Who Let the Dogs Out?) 'Gold Moves 3: '''Point to the screen with your right hand. This is the final move of the routine. ''(Moves Like Jagger) '' DogsOutGoldMove.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Moveslikedlc pictos gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 '' Category:Blog posts